Love Hurts and Love Heals
by NightOwl285
Summary: My second Donnie and April short story. Hope you all like it! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT characters, this was just for fun.


Days, weeks, and eventually months passed. As hard as he had tried to deny it, to avoid keeping his hopes up. He could not ignore the fact that he was very much in love with April.

No matter what Donnie would do to try to distract himself, the thought of her smile and beautiful eyes would cloud his mind, leaving him nearly blind. He wondered and wondered, his thoughts never stopping. The thought of never having a chance with her ached in his chest, and it was beginning to hurt.

Donnie was beginning to lose sleep and nearly stopped eating. The pain in his heart was beginning to grow. The pain would be worse whenever he saw her. He did his best to hide his pain, but one day he just couldn't do it.

Donnie had spent most of the day working on a new invention in his lab, again to distract himself. He knew that April had come to visit, but decided to act like he didn't notice just to avoid any further pain. After a short while April decided to come into the lab to see what Donnie was up to.

She found him restlessly working on something. Donnie didn't look right to her, she was very worried. She had asked the guys earlier what was wrong, but they knew nothing. April noticed Donnie was starting to look like he was short of breath. "Hey Donnie." She finally said, but Donnie just kept working. April grew even more worried.

"What's wrong Donnie?" she asked as she put her arm around his shoulders. Donnie immediately stopped what he was doing and looked up to her. April had never seen such a sad face in her life. Donnie still appeared to be short of breath. Putting a hand to his forehead she said, "You don't look very good Donnie, I'm really worried. I'm going to get help." As April was just about to turn and leave, Donnie lightly grabbed her hand and gently pulled her back to him.

She turned to face him again and saw tears in his eyes. She honestly didn't know why he was crying. Whatever the reason, she didn't ask. She just came closer to Donnie as he sat by his desk. She brought him close to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. His face buried in her belly, holding on to her ever so closely, holding on for dear life. She tightly held him in her embrace; she would do anything to make her dearest friends pain go away, no matter what it was.

She lightly kissed him on his forehead never letting him go. "I'm going to get Splinter and have him take a look at you. You have me so worried you know." Thinking it was ok to let him go for now, she decided to leave him for just a moment. But when she returned with Splinter and Leo, they found him collapsed on the floor.

"Donnie!" April screamed. She rushed over to his side crying with worry for her dear friend. "We must get him to his bed." Splinter ordered. Leo and Splinter carried him to his bed. Donnie began to shiver and was still short of breath. "What's wrong with him?!" April asked. "He hasn't been eating or sleeping lately, he must have made himself sick. Right now he just needs to rest. Leonardo, you and the others may continue your plans for patrol this evening. Miss O'Neil and I will stay here to look after Donatello." Instructed Splinter to Leo looking worriedly toward his son. "Hye sensei." Answered Leo whom also was worried for his brother.

The three brothers left Donnie in Splinter and April's care. "Miss O'Neil, would you please keep an eye on him while I make some herbal tea. I will be away for a few moments. Please let me know if he wakes up." Splinter asked April. "Yes sir." She answered.

April sat at Donnie's bed side softly stroking his face. Donnie began to stir underneath the covers, and slowly woke up. Although he was fully covered underneath many blankets, he still kept shivering. "Are you okay Donnie? How are you feeling? Is there anything you need?" April asked him with much worry. Donnie tried to answer her, but couldn't find the strength to speak.

Tears began streaming down her face; she was so scared for him and didn't know what to do. Without thinking she pulled off the covers and lay down beside him and pulled the covers on them both. Beneath the covers she held on to Donnie tightly to make him stop shivering. "Please be okay Donnie!" she cried into his chest.

Thinking that Donnie had fallen back asleep, she said without hesitation, "Please be okay, for me. You'll never know how much I love you. I'm not letting you go, so don't you dare let go of me." Even though his eyes were closed, Donnie heard every word.

For the first time in a while, Donnie was able to take a deep breath and the pain he had been feeling in this chest finally began to fade away. Normally he would be blushing with embarrassment that April was underneath the covers with him, but he didn't care. April never noticed that he was still awake, but then he wrapped his arms around her holding her closer, she quickly looked up at him and saw him faintly smile at her.

Holding her close he kissed her forehead. Before it was always Donnie catching April whenever she fell. Except this time, April was there to catch Donnie. "I love you so much more April." Donnie whispered to her, neither of them letting go of each other. She looked up to him in shock. Her eyes grew wide with disbelief and happiness. Before falling back asleep peacefully, Donnie whispered, "Thank you April."

"Thank you for what?" she asked. "For catching me." He whispered. The aching in his heart finally faded. They gave each other a kiss good night and slept together peacefully in each others arms.


End file.
